Manufacturing of a wind turbine blade may be performed by initially fabricating two elongated halves of the blade and subsequently joining the halves together.
The process of bringing the halves together so that they can be joined is very requiring due to the weight and large dimensions of the blades combined with small tolerances of the positioning of the blades.
Safety requirement is another challenge with respect to the design of the mould manufacturing equipment. Thus, the manufacturing equipment must satisfy certain safety requirements so that the workers are not exposed to injuries.
Accordingly it is a problem to design mould systems which satisfies requirements to handle heavy loads within small tolerances and yet satisfy safety requirements.
DK200001281 and DK200200306 discloses a device for installation on and closure of a two-part mould used to produce a closed profile body, particularly a windmill vane of fibre-reinforced plastic. It comprises hinge components located in a hinge line running parallel with the two mould parts, so that they can be rotated in relation to each other between a first open position in which the two mould parts are open and a second partly closed position in which the openings of the mould parts face each other. The device has displacement components for straight-line or curved-line translatory movement of the two mould parts between their second partly closed position and a third position where their inner surfaces determine the shape of the profile body. Drive components are provided for executing rotary movement around the hinge lines.
The performance of the displacement components for straight-line or curved-line translatory movement mould parts in DK200001281 and DK200200306 may not be sufficient, for example, with respect accuracy of the movement and safety requirements. Accordingly, improvements for manufacturing of wind turbine blades are desirable.
EP 1 562 733 discloses a mould assembly including a first mould part and a second mould part for moulding a substantially elongated, closed profile member, in particular a wind turbine blade of fibre-reinforced polymer, the mould assembly including a hinge mechanism with a hinge line extending parallel to the two mould parts in the longitudinal direction of the mould to allow turning of the mould parts in relation to each other between an open position and a closed position. The mould assembly includes displacement means for a rectilinear translational movement of the second mould part between a partially closed position and a completely closed position. The displacement means are formed of guide rods including drive means for displacing the guide rods and thus for moving the two mould parts between the partially closed and completely closed positions.
Whereas EP 1 562 733 discloses a mould for manufacturing of wind turbines, EP 1 562 733 does not satisfactorily meet safety requirements due to the exposed guide rods for moving the two mould parts between the partially closed and completely closed positions. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to improve mould systems with respect the above mentioned problems and other problems.